


Heat of the Moment: Demon x Reader

by Enigma_IM



Category: Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Demon, Demon Sex, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster sex, Multiple Arms, Pushing boundaries, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Teasing, Teratophilia, breaking arms, he deserved it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: Dating a demon is hard especially when they know more things than you, like when you are ovulating. clingy horny demon boyfriend
Relationships: Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Heat of the Moment: Demon x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a bigger story I made. So there may be things that aren't explained because this story was mostly for me. wrote it about a year ago. the main story isn't finished, don't really plan to finish it. so here is a fanfiction of my story. a fanfiction of a fanfiction.

I rest my tired body on the couch, work was hellish today. Everyone was complaining or just being insufferable. My entire being aches from running around doing everyone’s commands. My lower body feels heavy and worn while my arms desire nothing more than to be still.

  
As I lay with my arms over my face I feel something grab my feet. The feeling, as light as it is, feels great. The hand goes from my ankle up my leg and stops at my thighs.  
“You smell good,” a voice croaks out.

  
“I doubt that,” I grumble. I probably smell like food and sweat, which in my mind is a terrible combination. I don’t know much about demons despite living with one. I have no idea what smells he finds appealing.

  
“Smell sweet, and nice,” he mumbles as he pulls my body down the couch. he rests my legs on his lap and continues stroking my thigh. A sigh escapes me as he loosens the aches. Once he hears that he lets out a huff of laughter then travels further up. He makes it to my hips then adjusts himself, so he is between my legs. he grinds into me and I let out an annoyed groan.

  
“No, I’m too tired,” I swat at his hands. He ignores me as usual and continues pressing himself against me. you would think I’d be used to his attention by now, but the man got way too much love to give. I enjoy what he is doing but I’m just too exhausted to want to put any effort into fucking him tonight.

  
I get off the couch and slip out of his grasp. I trudge up the stairs and to the bathroom. Using the small amount of energy I have to remove my clothes and get in the shower. As I begin scrubbing myself he makes himself known by stealing the soap from me. he then immediately drops it and lets out a short yelp.

  
“Cold,” he groans as he turns the nozzle on the wall. I turned the shower cold in hopes of waking me up a bit, also I just enjoy cold showers. It helps the muscles tighten and fewer sores for tomorrow. I guess I can throw that idea out the window because he didn’t seem to care for it.

  
Steam fills the room and once the water is too his liking he grabs at me again. He runs his first set of hands up my stomach to my chest and the second pair wraps around my waist. He begins grinding once again into me and gropes at my breast like a horny teenager.

  
“Either help me wash up or get out,” I snap as I try to wiggle out of his grip. I immediately give up as I really don’t have the energy for this. I just wanna wash up and go to bed. he doesn’t really care for what I want right now because he is still smashing his cock into my back.

  
“Smell good,” he mumbles into my neck. I roll my eyes, he is getting really annoying right now.  
“Oh yea, what do I smell like then,” I fire back.

  
He buries his nose into my neck and takes a big whiff, “Sin.” Ok, that was a little hot but I’m still not having this. I choose to ignore him and continue on my own agenda. I grab the shampoo and squirt some into my hand. I lather it in my hair and he continues pawing at me. my arms bump against him a few times till he gets annoyed and takes control of washing my hair. I always enjoy when he does, he is very talented with his fingers.

  
As he massages my scalp a soft sigh leaves me. he grinds into me and lets out his own sigh. I ignore the hard-on he has pressed into my back and just enjoy the pampering. He guides me under the water and lets the soap rinse out. Once that’s done he turns off the shower and rips back the curtain.

  
“Hey, I wasn’t done,” I shout. He, as usual, ignores me and wraps me in a towel before hoisting me over his shoulder. Within a blink we are in our room, god I hate when he teleports me. he throws me on the bed and climbs over. He goes back to grabbing any part of me he can and grinding against me.

  
“Stop it, you are acting like a horny teenager,” I snap as I push against him. he doesn’t pay me any mind as he removes the towel and admires me. I gotta admit, he does have his ways of making me feel cute. He sits straddling my hips and runs a few fingers over my torso. One hand gloss over my neck while another traces over my ribs.

  
“Pretty,” he mumbles. I soften a bit at his words. Fuck, why does he have to be so cute? I’m really trying not to be persuaded but his little actions never fail to warm me. I reach out and run a hand from his stomach to as high up his chest I can reach.

  
“Pretty,” I mumble back. he leans forward onto two hands and grabs mine. he kisses each finger before nuzzling into my palm. I lean forward and peck him on the head, “Stop being so adorable.” He chuckles as he rubs his face more into my palm. He drops my hand then he lowers his head to my neck where he peppers me with kisses and nibbles. I allow him this and only this. I really do need to get to sleep and knowing him this is going to be an all-night endeavor.

  
After a moment I push at his chest and he lifts up with no resistance. Still, he looks at me with a bit of annoyance. I shake my head at him and move to get up. He growls and tugs me back so I’m laying on his front.

  
“No, I need to get dressed and go to bed,” I groan. He growls again which does nothing for my fight against him. I think he knows that too, he knows I can barely resist his growls. I still stand strong and wiggle out of his grip. Once I’m standing I turn towards him. he is reaching for me again and I slap his hand away.

  
“No, not tonight,” I snap. He drops his hand and glares at me. with an annoyed huff, he is gone. I roll my eyes at his childish behavior. I mean I’m just glad he knows no means no. you would think a demon wouldn’t have those kinds of boundaries but damn if I ain't glad he does.

  
I get dressed and snuggle back into bed. instinctively I reach out to the other side of my bed. I sigh in disappointment. I still want him here, I just can’t fuck tonight. I roll over onto my back and huff.  
“I’m sorry babe, I really have to get up early. We both know you like to make these things an all-night event. I promise we can have all the wonderfully nasty sex you want tomorrow night,” I say into the empty room. I hear nothing back. fine if you want to be a child then go ahead. I roll to my side and try to get some sleep.

  
As I’m on the cusp of slumber I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to the middle of the bed.

  
“Sorry,” he whispers into my back. I hold his hand in mine and rub my thumb against his. I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive him. not that it really took much.

  
I wake up early the next morning. I untangle myself from the demon next to me and begin my day. I get dressed, make breakfast, and gather my things. The entire time I’m doing this he is up my ass following me around. I bump him a few times as I make my way around. He doesn’t layup, he is just on me. we have been living together for a long time and this is an unheard-of behavior. Yet I ignore it because I need to get to work. This is something I will deal with later.

  
I get to work at the restaurant on time and begin my shift. It’s a Saturday so I’m kept on my toes moving from one table to the next. To the kitchen and back out to the customers. The morning shift wasn’t too bad. mostly elders or respectable adults, it when mid-shift starts that my day begins to drop. A school bus of high schoolers comes in making business begin to back up. After that, I deal with some rather unsavory businessmen in for lunch. It’s usual that men try to flirt with me, I let it by because they give better tips. Yet today I’m ready to sucker punch someone.

  
One of the well-dressed men begins straight-up harassing me. He starts off small, calling me pet names. It isn’t a big deal but I’m not a huge fan. Then when his appetizers come out he gets more inappropriate. When I bend over to set down their food he blatantly looks down my shirt. I snap back up and give him a glare which he returns with a grin. Then when I pass by he would drop his utensils on the floor. Making me grab them and he stares at my ass like it some sort of roast.

  
When I give the group their food I see out the corner of my eye his hand reaching out to grab at me. before he could make contact his hand jerks to the side with a harsh snap. I jump back and look at the man’s arm that is bending in a different direction than it should. He lets out a loud shout of pain and I also hear a soft chuckle beside my ear.

  
The man is rushed to the hospital and one of his buddies pays for the meal. I get questioned by my managers on what happened, and I tell them all I know. They get all they could before sending me on my break. Once I make it to the staff room I glare into space.

  
“I know you’re here,” I snap. I feel hands wrap around me and I’m pulled into a hard chest.

  
“red looks nice on you,” he mumbles. I glance down out my red top then twist in his grip to look at him.

  
“You didn’t need to break his arm,” I say into his chest. He rubs my back and nestles the top of my head.

  
“Yes, I did,” he whispers. I sigh into his chest and shake my head. what am I going to do with this idiot?

  
“Thank you,” I whisper. He gives me a gentle squeeze and we just stand there. He rubs my back and pets my hair as I relax. I really shouldn’t be ok with what happened, but I know he has done worse for less. The man deserved it, hell I wanted to be the one to break his arm.

  
“Smell good,” he says again.

  
I look up at him, “Why do you keep saying that?”

  
“Heat,” he answers. Well, that means literally nothing to me, heat? What does that mean?

  
“Babe, I need you to elaborate please, I have no idea what you’re on about,” I say as I let him go. I try to step back but he just keeps me still.

  
“Heat, sex, fertile,” he attempts again. He has never been a man of many words and it really shows right now. I think I have an idea what he is talking about but as far as I know, humans don’t go into heat. Unless you count ovulation but is that really going into heat? I guess it is but not as extreme as other creatures that go into heat.

  
“I smell fertile,” I joke. He nods his head as one of his hands goes down to my rear. He gives a squeeze as he grinds into me. fucking horny bastard. “why is this now a problem,” I ask.

  
“Not a problem,” he smiles at me. I roll my eyes as he tries to sneak his hand under my shirt. I take a step back and surprisingly he lets me.

  
“Go home, ill be off work in two hours. Then we can do whatever your heart desires.” He doesn’t seem so happy with that plan. He grabs me again and growls into my neck. He gropes my ass and nibbles my neck. OK change of plans I guess, “I'll tell my boss I’m going home and then we can leave.” I hope that one works for him. instead, I feel the familiar rush of being teleported. “Oh, for fuck sakes, at least let me tell my boss I was leaving,” I snap.

  
He wastes no time getting me undressed and on the bed. but he does take his time to make sure no part of me is without his touch. He has me pressed against the bed, his hips keeping me down. I look down at his cock and sigh in bliss. He gets on my nerves more than anything alive but god I adore his dick. It's perfectly thick and long, it isn’t overdoing it but just right.

  
He catches me staring so he grabs my hand and rests it on his stomach. Leaving me to decide what to do next. I trail slowly down before changing course and heading up. He groans with displeasure but quickly discards it as I sit up. His hands grab at me and sets me on his lap. I glide my hands up his chest and around his neck. I pull him down and give a gentle kiss. He loves it when I’m gentle. I slowly pull away and trail soft kisses down from his lips to his cheek then down his neck. As I trail on I push him to rest on his elbows.

  
Once he is down I trace my tongue along the curves of his chest. I follow every contour in worship until I’m face to face with his erection. I look up at him, his mouth opens in awe. I grip his cock in a soft grasp before giving his tip a quick peck.

  
“Pretty,” I gasp as I give a long lick from sack to tip. He lets out a shaky sigh as his headrest on his shoulder. I lazily begin stroking while I pepper kisses along his thighs. He doesn’t seem to care for my teasing for he grabs at my hair and presses my lips to his cock. I chuckle at his frustration. I give pity but not too much and just take the tip in. I suck and swirl my tongue. I slide my tongue back and forth over his slit and under the crown. I take him far enough in my teeth graze over and under the crown, so I can gently tug him. he hisses at my ministrations and jerks forward. I snap my head out of reach and smirk up at him.

  
He rolls his eyes before dragging me up knowing I’m going to just tease him all night. I can’t help it, he makes such adorable faces. He pulls me into a kiss not waiting to shove his tongue in my mouth. he gropes at me again, one set of hands grabbing at my ass while another is on my tits. He sneaks a hand from my ass to my front. He catches me a bit off guard as he slips a finger between my folds. Spreading my slick over my clit making me gasp in the kiss. I pull back and rest my head on his shoulder while he does quick flicks over my clit. my breath catches a bit every time he rubs. my legs bounce, and I find it hard to stay over him. he catches on and sets me on my back. he lays on his stomach between my legs. one set of hands spreads my legs while the other spread my lips. he stares at my cunt with nothing but sin on the mind.

  
“Pretty,” he moans out. He lazily rubs my clit with his finger before pressing a digit into me. I sigh as I feel his crook and drag his finger over a pile of nerves. He was extremely proud of himself when he found this out. I was just as excited as he was. he adds another finger and rubs over the nerves again making my breath catch and my eyes shut. I gasp out again as he picks up the pace, pressing just a bit harder. I run my finger through my hair and flex my toes. He chuckles at me before he stops his sliding and instead presses rhythmically. He bounces his fingers to an unknown beat. At this point, I’m gasping and writhing. He knows it isn’t enough to make me cum but just enough to have me struggling.

  
I drag my hand down my body and try to help myself along. Before I could make it one of his hands grab mine. the fucker is just going to tease me. I look down at him and downright plead with him. he just smirks up at me, not laying up as I grind my hips to get some sort of relief. I know what he wants, he wants me to beg. I can’t give him the satisfaction, but god I’m so close. I shake my head at him and he frowns. He removes his fingers making me whimper. God, I know I’m going to regret being so needy later. I reach out for him to pull him closer, but he isn’t having it. I reach my other hand down to finish myself, but he snatches it and forcing my hands above my head. he gets up in my face and kisses my cheek. I feel his cock nudge my folds and I gasp. I thrust my hips to catch another touch, but he forces my hips down.

  
“Beg,” he whispers in my ear. I groan in frustration, it really isn’t that big of a deal to beg but I know he will hold this against me later. Saying how needy I was for him. once he notices I’m not going to do what he asks he grabs his cock and nudges the tip into me. I give out a soft moan and try to bounce my hips against him. he pulls back enough so I can’t take more of him in. I seethe at his teasing, fucking asshole. He repeats his action making sure this time I’m secured to the bed. once his tip is just enough in he starts stroking himself.

  
“Fucker,” I grumble as I try to fight his hands and thrust up. He just chuckles then gasp as he gets himself off. His one free hand trails around my chest, grasping my tit then tweaking my nipple. He kisses my cheek and neck making sure I’m thoroughly annoyed. I hear his gasp between kisses and feel short nudges of his cock. I can’t let him finish, not without me.

  
“Fine, please,” I grumble. He stops his personal pleasure and looks at me. he lets a hum in question, a ‘what was that’. I roll my eyes and repeat,” please.” He looks to ponder his options before ignoring me and continuing his motions. I groan and try again, “babe please, I need you to make me cum.” He stops once again, he kisses back up my neck and gives a rather rough kiss before bottoming out. I twist my head and open my mouth in awe. God, did I mention his cock was divine, downright sinful.

  
He begins a slow pace building his way up. Sliding his cock all the way then gliding it back out. He nibbles on my neck over the scar he made. He picks up the pace making me groan and yank against his hold. I need him to touch me, I can’t deal with this ache anymore. I nuzzle his head, licking his horn making him shudder. I whimper out, begging without words. He catches on and traces his free hand between my breast and down between my legs. he circles my clit teasing me just a bit more before giving a quick flick. I hiccup at the immediate stroking pleasure. I feel him smirk into my neck before he does it again. This time I clench down making him lose his rhythm. He can’t help but chuckle and gives me what I need.

  
I bounce my hip in match with his as he strums my clit. I slam my head back and bite back a whimper which he responds with harsh thrust. I cry out while he rewards me with a soft bite on my neck. I don’t stop myself at this point knowing he loves hearing my moans, especially when he is the one who is making me do it. He doesn’t hold back, doing everything he can to make me cum before he does. I can feel he is getting close because he stops assaulting my neck and sticks with gasping in my ear. I hold his head close to me and grind with him. I cry out as I’m nearing my peak, the wonderful ache starting to spread. I dig my nails into his back and grip his horn as I whisper his name like a prayer. He grunts and begins just plowing into me. I feel my whole body suddenly let go, I feel like I’m floating before I’m crashing back down. My whole-body clenches as I bite down onto his neck. He mumbles my name into my hair before he grunts and buries himself fully. We both remain still in a state of pure bliss. Only the sound of our breathing is heard.

  
I’m first to unclench my jaw and let go of his shoulder. I wince at the damage for my canines, they seem to have pierced his skin. He pulls away from me and gives me a once over. then he leans down and gives me a fervent kiss.

  
“Beautiful,” he whispers. He then pulls out and rolls over onto his back. he drags me closer to him and wraps me in his arms. I snuggle into his side before giving a peck to his chest. As I begin to drift off he whispers, “again?” I roll my eyes, always an all-night thing with him.


End file.
